


the story never ends

by KimKanejae, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Визуал от G до T [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gender intrigue, M/M, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slice of Life, Snakes, WTF ATEEZ 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: Минги поклялся защищать Уёна ценой собственной жизни, а тот в ответ обещал научить верного хварана чувствам.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Визуал от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	1. защищай мои чувства всегда




	2. ветер, унёсший наши желания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они встречаются на празднике запуска фонарей, случайно задев друг друга локтями, пока отправляли свои желания на волю ветру.


	3. за клыками всегда прячется яд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда Хонджун узнал, кто такой Сонхва, то не боялся его ни капли. И наивно верил, что за его клыками не скрывается яд, ведь слишком хороший для этого мира Сонхва не может быть подлым и коварным, даже если он на половину змей.


	4. кофе с ванилью и имбирным печеньем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Смесь их запахов для окружающих всегда казалась слишком приторной - запах кофе Хонджуна и до этого никогда не был горьким, а с появлением рядом с ним истинного омеги с запахом ванили и вовсе стал невозможно сладким.  
> Но их это не особо заботит, если честно.  
> Их заботят лишь совместные вечера за готовкой имбирного печенья, долгих уютных объятий за просмотром очередной дорамы, ночи за разговорами и щемящая нежность, что витает между ними невесомыми облачками.


	5. обман, ставший самым настоящим счастьем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сонхве обещали в жёны красивую и умную девушку, и он, если честно, тянул до последнего, ведь девушки его не особо интересуют. Отказаться совсем он не мог - первый наследник на трон, а пойти против воли отца-короля - подписать приказ на собственную смертную казнь.  
> Но какая радость переполняла Сонхву, когда обещанная ему девушка оказалась хорошо замаскированным парнем, о котором никто и не знал, кроме его же семьи.  
> Как они будут выкручиваться из этой ситуации - они подумают потом, когда отмалчиваться и отмахиваться от темы детей и наследников будет уже невозможно.  
> А пока Сонхва слишком счастлив. Счастлив настолько, что порой ему кажется, что такого нереального и абсолютно невозможного Хонджуна он себе просто выдумал.  
> Но тёплая рука, касающаяся его слишком реальная, чтобы быть всего лишь фантазией.


	6. неловкость - самая главная прелесть начала

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Между ними витает неловкость, искреннее счастье и переполняющая сознание влюблённость.


	7. вернись в наше прошлое и скажи мне нет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Душу Уёна разрывает на сотни частиц, склеить обратно которые - под силу только лишь Юнхо. Но до него не доходят даже сообщения, на что Уён вообще надеется? Он мечтает снова путешествовать вместе, по-глупому смеяться с чужих шуток, засыпать под глубокий голос, напевающий любимые песни, да ощущать себя в полной безопасности от чужих медвежьих объятий, а не рыдать на полу в их когда-то общей комнате, мечтая, чтобы на сдуру ляпнутое «давай сделаем перерыв», ответом послужило столь же эмоциональное «нет».


	8. твоя скорость - моя слабость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они совсем друг на друга не похожи: Чонхо режет ночной воздух своим катанием на мотоцикле, а Уён засыпает в это время в обнимку с игрушкой в ожидании.  
> Уён обожает скорость, просит Чонхо как-нибудь взять его с собой, но раз за разом слышит отказ - Чонхо слишком боится за него, хоть и уверен в себе и своих водительских умениях на все сто-пятьсот.


	9. наша любовь как птица в небе - недостижима

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юнхо проводит ритуалы и обряды, лишь бы его Сонхва раз за разом возвращался с рейсов целым и невредимым. Да только он не догадывается, что с каждым разом его Сонхва всё меньше и меньше возвращается прежним.


	10. никогда не следуй за кроликом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уён считал это всего лишь сказкой за детей, но не смог удержаться и не пойти за белым кроликом, что повстречался ему в парке.  
> Он представлял себе Страну Чудес совсем иной - такой, какой она описана в книге, или же показана в множествах мультфильмов и фильмов. Но его встречает лишь одинокий парень, чья улыбка напоминает улыбку того самого Чеширского кота, зовёт за собой и обещает ответить на все вопросы, ответы на которые он сможет найти.


End file.
